


Five Declarations of Love

by ohclare



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohclare/pseuds/ohclare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is a freedom fighter. Arthur is the heir to the Party leadership. And yet against all odds love bloomed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Declarations of Love

Merlin hadn’t been ready for combat really, he hadn’t been ready to be thrown in at the deep end but they hadn’t had any other choice. There were no other operatives who could be sent into deep cover, it was only a novice who wouldn’t be found out. And he was the best novice they had.

 **Name** : Emrys Merlin

 **Codename** : Warlock

 **Employers** : The FOAF (Freedom of Albion Fighters)

 **Target** : Arthur Pendragon, most likely heir to the leadership of the Party

 **Mission** : To turn Arthur or otherwise influence the direction of the Party

* * *

 

Merlin had been fully expecting to hate Arthur, he had known that the man had been brought up in the upper echons of the party and had never had to struggle through life every day and he had been right. But he had managed to get a job as his assistant and he was going to have to live with the man everyday so he had to be prepared to deal with his more detestable aspects. And anyway the plan was to change his thoughts anyway, The Dragon had been sure he would be able to. And The Dragon knew pretty much everything; you didn’t get to be the head of the FOAF without being that.

Of course The Dragon hadn’t predicted that Arthur was actually loveable, that he really did care about the people of Albion and that he really did want to help them. It was strange but Merlin couldn’t help but be drawn to that about him, he had never expected to actually like the guy he was spying on.

He’d only been working for Arthur a month when he heard that The Leader wanted him replaced; whispers down the ranks informed him that he wasn’t wanted anymore. Apparently that was normal for Arthur’s assistants; none had ever lasted more than three months because he was ordered to get rid of them because they weren’t liked for whatever reason. But he was never fired, for some reason Arthur had defended Merlin.

* * *

One.

Occasionally Arthur’s sister Morgana would come to stay, the two were only half siblings but they were as close as close could be. Merlin sensed a kindred spirit in her, he didn't quite understand why she wasn't persecuted for the beliefs she barely kept hidden but he knew better than to assume he'd get the same treatment. She was a friend though, but suddenly she backed off, she stopped chatting to him and he didn’t know why. What he didn’t know was that Arthur had told her in very clear terms to back off because he didn’t want her getting involved with someone who belonged to him.

* * *

Two.

Things changed slowly in Arthur’s mind but Merlin noticed the changes. He was starting to be sure that once Arthur became the leader that he’d loosen control on the country, Merlin was sure that his examples were getting through somehow. It hurt though to see fellow FOAF fighters be sentenced to death, he didn’t know them but they were on his side and none of them had broken the true law even if they had broken the laws of the Party. But one day there was a girl arrested, a girl that Merlin knew was innocent. He had to ask Arthur to spare her; he had to ask because he knew that she didn’t deserve to die. Arthur only told him that he’d think about it but when his attempts to get her off he instead snuck her a key saying that he was saving her because of a ‘friend’.

* * *

Three.

Arthur had a gang of bodyguards who he was closer to than brothers, they were inseparable. Leon, Elyan, Lancelot, Percival and Gwaine had a deep rooted respect for Arthur and a joking laughing relationship with Merlin where they treated with a lot of jokes like Arthur did. But when Merlin caught some strange disease and was sent away to hospital for a wee while the whole lot of them suddenly became a lot more serious. The bodyguards had a lot of abuse thrown at them while he was in a critical state, far more than he’d ever thrown at anyone simply because he’d never been so worried. Of course when Merlin returned it was straight back to their old relationship, he never admitted how he’d acted even if Gwaine and Lancelot started throwing lot of hints at the two of them.

* * *

Four.

Arthur and Gwen had been arranged to get married for as long as they could remember, they had started out as childhood friends and once they got old enough they decided that they might as well get married since it’d please their parents. It was a comfortable arrangement and Merlin guessed if Arthur had to marry any one who wasn't him it was good that it was someone as nice as Gwen. Merlin never knew that Arthur admitted to Gwen that he couldn’t marry her because he was in love with someone else only a few short weeks after Merlin's illness.

* * *

Five.

Merlin was working in his study when Arthur came in and told him that he wasn’t engaged to Gwen anymore, when he told him it was because he was in love with someone else, when he told him that it was because he was in love with him. Merlin didn't hesitate to say that he loved Arthur back.


End file.
